Demonstration Fair
by loveableeve
Summary: Konoha is hosting an annual Demonstration Fair and everyone must participate. But when Shikamaru announced it to his friends, everyone broke into chaos. While trying to resolve the chaos, mysterious ninjas and assassins entered the village. DISCONTINUED
1. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Another peaceful day in Konoha, or so it seems

At a training ground:

"Come on"

"No"

Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"I said no."

"You know you wanna do it…"

"Lee…"

"Come on,"

"No means NO"

"Just this year Neji"

"Lee, I'm warning you…"

2 kunai knives with fake explosives attached to them targeted at both Neji and Lee's head.

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood today," Naruto announces as he, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten and Sai arrived at the training grounds.

"Are you guys doing the talent show?" Lee asked while Neji glared at him.

"Hell yeah, but it's not a talent show. Usually I would show my shadow clone techniques," Naruto yelled but then he started to sound angry, "but noooo, Sakura-chan wants me to be her so-call 'guinea pig' in her medical jutsu demonstration." As soon as he said that, he quickly ran away from Sakura while she cracked her knuckles.

"Naruto, you only know shadow clone jutsu and there's nothing special about them." Sakura yelled as she punched the ground with great force. "Besides, at least Sai has some techniques."

"Hmm, how to deal with anger…" Sai said aloud while flipping to the index of "The Complete Idiot's guide to Feelings & Emotions". "Try patting the angry person's back and give a slow rub with a downward motion on their back. That sounds easy." Sai went up towards the angry Naruto and whacked Naruto's back really hard followed by a hard rub.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I'M NOT A CUTTING BOARD! AND WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME?" Naruto yelled as he ran into Sakura followed by more shouting and punching.

"Okay…" Lee said as he watched the three of them fighting at each other, "What about you Shikamaru?"

"Hell no, it'll be too troublesome to show my jutsu but because I'm an examiner, I have to demonstrate…how troublesome." Shikamaru yawned while Tenten hooked three explosives on a kunai, "Who's that for?"

"Them, they're too noisy…" Tenten muttered as she flicked the kunai at their direction followed by three loud explosions.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto, Sakura and surprisingly Sai yelled as they resumed to punching each other.

Neji winced at the yelling as he stared at the sky.

"Lee, you should demonstrate your taijutsu…" Shikamaru began while plugging his ears.

"Yeah but Neji doesn't want to do it with me," Lee sulked and turned towards Tenten, "Hey Tenten, how about…"

"No way, besides I don't want to join some stupid talent show." Tenten snapped while preparing a kunai knife with 5 explosives attached to it.

"I've never seen Tenten so angry before." Shikamaru, Lee and Neji said at the same time as Tenten flung the kunai at Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

"Tenten," Shikamaru began, "it's only a demonstration fair where all the academy and genin except Naruto get a view at advanced techniques and skills. It'll only last a week since the Hokage wants all of the youngsters to have a chance to not only see but also ask us questions."

"What a long speech, Shikamaru." Tenten sarcastically said which was filled with distaste as she flung ten kunai knives at a tree.

"Yeah Shikamaru, you should sign up for the speech competition tomorrow." Sakura and Naruto said at the same time before they punched each other.

"Oh and this was supposed to be both training and an A rank mission for everyone participating," grumbled Shikamaru, "and quit the sarcasm Tenten. Same with you guys, Naruto and Sakura."

"SHUT UP!" all three yelled as Tenten joined in with the fight followed by three explosions.

"Tenten! Don't waste your youth like that!" Lee called as he ran towards them.

"So this demonstration," Neji began while covering his ears, "who are we doing it with?"

"How troublesome, the demonstration is going to be done with your team. For an example, Team Gai will be demonstrating together while Gai-sensei explains what's going on during group combat. Naruto, on the other hand, might be joining you guys since he has a couple of advanced techniques not suitable for his team. Sakura would demonstrate with other medical ninjas while Sai demonstrates with the ANBU." Shikamaru answered, "RIGHT NARUTO?"

"You don't have to yell!" Naruto called," and why am I always stuck with fuzzy brow's team again?"

"Because you need to enhance your YOUTH!" Lee replied before he was punched by Sai.

"So when is the demonstration fair?" Neji asked loudly enough for the 5 ninjas turn with shock at him.

"Congratulations, you just talked loudly." Shikamaru sarcastically replied followed by a death glare from Neji." It'll be in a month but don't worry; you'll only demonstrate them in the exam arena…"

"HELL NO!! I'D RATHER DO IT IN THE FOREST OF DEATH!" the 5 angry ninja yelled at Shikamaru and resumed their fight.

"Sheesh, why yell at me?" Shikamaru winced, "wanna go for a walk Neji? If I stay here any longer, I'm going to need a hearing aid before I'm jounin."

* * *

In the training ground next door…

"What the hell is taking Shikamaru so long?" Ino impatiently yelled, "'I'm coming back in 10 minutes.' Yeah that was 80 freaking minutes ago."

"Awww Ino, stop making fun of Shikamaru," Choji replied as he and Kiba shared a bag of chips, "probably he has to explain it for the beginning."

"As if they are stupid," Ino sarcastically replied, "Are you participating Kiba?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna do it since we have to do the same thing for a whole week!" as soon as Kiba replied, a loud explosion and yelling could be heard. "Did you hear that? I think it's coming from the training ground next to us."

The three ninja turned around to find Naruto Sakura, Sai, Lee and Tenten engaged in a really deadly fight against each other.

"What's go into them?" Ino asked, "I've never seen a really angry and deadly spar from all of them, especially Tenten, Sai and Lee."

"They sure look scary..." Kiba trailed off as Naruto started shaping his rasengan, Sai started painting 20 lions, Sakura cracking her knuckles, Lee unwrapping his bandages and Tenten summoning 50 kunai knives with explosives attached to them. "Seems like they are going to kill each other instead of sparring…"

"Uh oh, better stop them before this gets really ugly…" Ino called as the three of them raced towards the training ground passing by Shikamaru and Neji.

"Oi Shikamaru!" Choji called, "help us stop them from killing each other will yeah?"

Shikamaru and Neji turned around to find all 5 of them charging at each other with a deadly aura.

"Crap, this is worst than I thought." Shikamaru yelled as he, Neji, Ino, Choji and Kiba raced to stop them from killing each other. Fortunately, Kakashi, Gai and Yamato came there first to stop their attacks.

"That was close" Kakashi-sensei stated while gripping onto Sakura and Sai, "What's wrong with you guys? Are you trying to kill each other or what?"

"Luckily Naruto kyuubi didn't come out yet or else it'll get messy." Yamato-taichou sighed while firmly holding Naruto with the help of Shikamaru and Kiba.

"What's with this angry aura coming from my two youthful students?" Gai asked gripping on Lee while Ino and Neji held Tenten away from Lee.

"Probably because I told them about the demonstration fair," Shikamaru stated, "They started attacking each other before I got a chance to explain."

"Oh boy, I knew this was bad" Kakashi sweat dropped as Sakura and Sai tried to punch each other. "Will you please just stop? Seriously, Choji can you help me?"

Tsunade, Kurenai, Asuma, Hinata and Shino rushed towards the group.

"We heard a huge commotion coming from here," Asuma said as he saw his team there, "What happened?"

"Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Tenten and Sai were about to kill each other with murderous attempt." Yamato replied as Naruto snared at Sai, baring his teeth at him.

"WHAT? THAT'S CRAZY! WHAT TRIGGERED THEM?" Tsunade, Asuma and Kurenai exclaimed while Hinata and Shino stared at the 5 angry ninja in shock.

"It's my fault for telling them about the D F." Shikamaru repeated, "They started to fight before I explain it to them."

"What's DF?" Asuma asked, "Is it Deadly Fishes?"

"Uh no..." Shikamaru answered while staring at his sensei.

"Is it Drooling Flutterby?"Gai piped up.

"Uh... no but what is a Flutterby?" Shikamaru asked.

" I know!" Kiba reluctantly said as everyone stared at him, "It's the Demonstration Fair!"

"That serious?" Tsunade, Kurenai and Asuma asked as they sweat dropped. The 5 ninjas were giving each other glares as they fished out 4 shurikens and 2 kunais from their pouch. Luckily Hinata and Shino noticed them and quickly caught the weapons.

"You still wanna attack each other?" Tsunade sighed, "I guess I'll have to stop assigning everyone, including you Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and Yamato, missions for 2 weeks. Instead I want all of you to do group training and sparring with different people everyday." Everyone groaned including the senseis. "I don't care if you hate each other, you don't wanna show what horrible teamwork you have right now?"

"Fine," everyone replied.

"Good, can all of you also have a talk with your teammates about killing each other? I don't want to settle with all the ninja dying on me." Tsunade said. "Oh and everyone, don't mention the demonstration fair in front of them okay?" As soon as the 5 ninja heard the word, they started making hand signs. "See what I mean?"

"Seriously, I thought you guys grew out of killing you teammates." Kakashi sighed as Sakura and Sai struggled from his grip. "They're even worst than Naruto combined together."

* * *

**Author's note: **

Heh heh, sorry if I made most of the characters very sadist to each other. Only in this chapter though.

I'm not sure about pairings, if you want pairings please write them in the Review section.


	2. The talk: FAILED

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Inside the Hokage's office:

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure that having a Team bonding and lecture would be a good idea?" Shizune asked while Tsunade was preparing the Demonstration Draft. "I mean, those 5 are from Team Kakashi and Team Gai…"

"Just because they have strong teammates doesn't means that they'll start killing each other for no reason." Tsunade firmly said, "Besides, the team lecture should work with those two teams."

"If not?" Shizune asked worriedly. "What happens if the talk doesn't work?"

"I've already gave them a package on how to deal with them." Tsunade smiled.

* * *

At Team 7's training ground…

"How is this supposed to be a 'one-on-one' first aid pack?" Kakashi-sensei asked while Yamato-taichou watched the three ninjas arguing with dismay, "I don't even think this is the right help."

"Well, we already tried the talk, but that didn't work…" Yamato-taichou said.

_Flashback_

"Okay, first of all, you should never attack your own teammates." Kakashi stated to Naruto, Sakura and Sai. "It's pointless and stupid since all of you are too grown up to do such thing."

"But Sai started to touch me which guys aren't supposed to do!" Naruto yelled as Sakura punched him in the face, "What the hell was that for?"

"You idiot, you started the whole thing because you said that you didn't want to the demonstration with me." Sakura yelled while half strangling Naruto, "besides, you're only good at shadow clone jutsu which is stupid."

"Does it look like I'm stupid enough to be your 'guinea pig' for your medical demonstration?" Naruto yelled back trying to breathe, "I'd rather trust my life in my training rather than having someone take it away after some stupid demonstration."

"What did you just say?" Sakura yelled, "Are you trying to say I'm going to end your life before you fulfill your stupid dream?"

"Actually, yes since I didn't get a chance to taste all of the Ramen flavors in the world." Naruto yelled back as they started a violent bickering contest. Kakashi and Yamato sweat dropped while Sai flipped to the index of a book.

"DON'T YOU DARE READ FROM THAT BOOK!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at Sai before resuming their fight.

"Besides, the only type of jutsu Sai knows is Ink jutsu which is weaker than my jutsu." Naruto yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Sai yelled as he joined in with the argument.

_End of Flashback_

"This is even worst than I thought it would get." Yamato-sensei said while watching Naruto, Sakura and Sai argue. "Was it the same when Sasuke was in the Team?"

"Worse," Kakashi-sensei answered staring at the three arguing, "Way worse."

"I wonder how Gai's team is doing…" Yamato-taichou said as he rushed towards Naruto before he prepared his rasengan.

* * *

At Team Gai's training grounds…

"Neji, can you decipher this strange language for me?" Gai-sensei asked as he handed the package to Neji, "I don't even understand this unyouthful writing."

"There's no such word called 'unyouthful'" Neji snapped, "and this isn't a guide, more like how to deal with a petting zoo."

Tenten and Lee instead were in a violent taijutsu war against each other.

"I knew that I should add more youth to the talk earlier." Gai-sensei anime-cried,

"Uhhh…" Neji sweat dropped.

_Flashback_

"Okay my youthful students," Gai-sensei announced to his team, "the first thing we'll discuss is why my two greatest youthful students are trying to kill each other?"

Glares were passed from Lee to Tenten to Neji.

"Why am I involved in this glaring contest?" Neji asked confused by both Lee and Tenten.

"You shouldn't attack other youthful people, Tenten." Lee began.

"Not my problem since they started being too noisy." Tenten snapped.

"But you shouldn't attack them since you wasted a lot of your youth." Lee answered back.

"Quit your youth talk, will yeah?" Tenten angrily shouted as she flung her kunai cutting a small amount of both Lee and Neji's hair. Both of the guys stared in shock as their hair strands fell on the ground.

"YOU SO DID NOT CUT MY HAIR, TENTEN!" both Neji and Lee yelled as they started to fight each other.

"Why are you attacking each other when you are youthful teammates?" Gai-sensei confusingly asked.

"SHUT UP!" All three yelled at Gai-sensei before they released their attacks.

"Twin Rising Dragon!" Tenten shouted as she threw two scrolls up in the air.

"Konoha Senpu! Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled he accidentally kick a tree trunk.

"Gentle Fist!" Neji announced preparing his stance.

"This is really bad." Gai-sensei sighed as he grabbed all three students before they attacked each other.

_End of Flashback_

"Why did I even join that fight anyway?" Neji muttered as he looked on the ground and spotted not one but twelve strands of long black hair beside a clump of shiny hair, "right, she gave me an unofficial haircut."

"Neji, can you just stop them? And when will you finish deciphering?" Gai-sensei impatiently called.

"No, this looks like a laundry list and I thought you know taijutsu better than anyone else." Neji snapped still upset about his haircut. "How am I suppose to babysit you guys when we all need to train for the demonstration fair?"

"NEJI!!" Tenten and Lee yelled as they attacked Neji with kunai and taijutsu.

* * *

At Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Did the so-called plan work for Team Kakashi?" Shino asked Shikamaru, Ino and Choji.

"Nope, they started fighting each other after Kakashi-sensei asked them one question." Ino sighed, "It's even worst when they had Sasuke here."

"I wonder what was in those packages," Shikamaru said, "seems like those didn't work either."

"What about you guys? How was Team Gai?" Choji asked while munching on his chips.

"Nn-o better," Hinata replied.

"They started bickering and Tenten accidentally cut Neji and Lee's hair off which caused a huge fight." Kiba said. "What's worst is that Neji accidentally said the words 'demonstration fair' right in front of them and both of them attacked him with kunai and taijutsu."

"Wow, this is the worst week ever," Ino grumbled, "my two good friends are angry at their own teammates is already bad enough."

"Seems like we have to handle it ourselves," Kiba said, "how about we invite everyone out for lunch?"

"Is that a good idea?" Hinata asked.

"Trust me, this will make them shut up." Kiba announced happily.

* * *

At a random restaurant…

Loud bickering could be heard at the table of twelve in the corner of the restaurant.

"'Trust me, this will make them shut up.'," Ino sarcastically mocked, "yeah, more like they're planning another bickering war instead."

"I didn't know this was going to happen like this." Kiba grumbled, "I don't foresee the future."

All six of them stared at the other six people as they started bickering at each other.

"Hmm, what about a sleepover tonight?" Shikamaru suggested. Everyone stopped dead at what they were doing and stared at him like he was insane. "Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"That's a great idea!" Ino happily announced, "We'll have the guys go over to Kiba's and the girls go over to Tenten's for two nights and one day?"

"You are crazy did you know that?" everyone else replied at the same time before they resumed their activity.

"Kiba, if it's the last thing, force them to come over." Shikamaru whispered to Kiba. "Ino, is there a possibility you could drag all the girls to Tenten's place?"

"No problem, I got that covered!" Ino flashed a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hah! I did chapter two for this fanfic. Not sure if I should continue.


	3. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sempai.

* * *

**After the restaurant incident…**

As Team Asuma and Team Kurenai dragged Team Kakashi and Gai away from not only each other but also the restaurant, Ino got another brilliant plan.

"How about we have a one week long sleepover instead!" Ino announced which caused everyone not only to stare at her like an idiot but also a loud groaning noise which could be heard in Suna. "You guys are no fun! After all, I'm trying to help you guys with your bonding."

"Ino, you are missing the point." Shikamaru yawned, "The 'you-know-what' is coming up and having a one-week sleepover is not the best idea. Besides, it's not like we need both genders to sleep with each other at Naruto's place."

"WHHHAAATTT? WHO SAID I WANT ANYONE TO COME TO MY PLACE?" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru's ear before Kiba and Shino grabbed Naruto. "And why should I be hosting it?"

Another light bulb flashed in Ino's head as she started to laugh evilly. Everyone turned their gaze towards Ino, waiting for her next genuine plan.

"Are you okay Ino?" Tenten asked after she gave Lee a punch in the face, "You seem to have an evil plan in your head."

"Of course I do! Thanks to Shikamaru's idea, I have decided that we will have the sleepover at Tenten's house; both guys and girls." Ino declared happily. "And it'll be tonight."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tenten yelled before Neji and Lee held her back, "WHY MY PLACE?! OF ALL THE PLACES IT HAS TO BE MINE AND SAYS WHO THAT I'M HOSTING IT?"

"Besides, you guys need team bonding and one week will suffice." Ino smirked, "The training grounds are next to your place and your house is big enough to fit everybody."

"Talk about exaggeration," Tenten muttered while grabbing a shuriken out of her pouch. "You're lucky I ran out of explosives Ino, or I could have given you a killer."

"Yeah yeah whatever," yawned Shikamaru, "I believe that we should divide the house into two: girls and guys. Oh and one more thing. NO MAKE OVERS of any sort for us guys."

"Shouldn't I make the rules since it's at my place?" Tenten snapped as she flung the shuriken at Shikamaru's head, "how about everyone bring their battle tools they are going to train with and bring your one week gear including your 'stuff' since my place is not a Holiday Inn."

"Look who's talking now," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Fine by me, but I get to bring Ramen!" Naruto said, somehow he and his teammates returned back to normal.

"Yeah yeah but don't come over just to mess up my place." Tenten replied as she finally stopped attacking people.

"And make sure nobody mention the Demonstration Fair again." As soon as Kiba finished saying the two words, Team Kakashi and Team Gai went berserk as they started another taijutsu war. Everyone else glared at Kiba.

"Whoops?" Kiba replied.

* * *

**At Naruto's apartment…**

"Should I bring curry flavored ramen or lemongrass flavored ramen?" Naruto wondered out loud as he hastily packed his clothes, weapons and his ramen. He looked around his room and noticed that his desk was dusty.

"Hmm, I thought I cleaned that desk." Naruto muttered as he walked up to it and began clearing the desk. His eyes strayed at two photos, one being the current Team Kakashi and the past Team 7.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said as he picked up the Team 7 photo, "Sasuke used to be on our team. I hope he's doing well." His eyes strayed from the photo onto a letter that has his name written on it.

"Who's this from?" Naruto wondered as he picked up the letter to find it unopened. He took his letter opener from a drawer and cut the envelope open. As he unfolded the letter he took out, he was shock to see that the date written on the top was three days ago.

_Hey Naruto,_

_Wassup? Haven't seen you for a while ever since I left. You might be wondering why I'm even writing to a dobe like you. Well, I decided to leave Orochimaru since I got my senses back._

_How's everyone doing? I hope there are no fan girls left. I just stopped by your room using your stuff to write this letter so sorry about that._

_Still eating ramen? Your room is as messy as ever. I'll be dropping by on September 14 and I'll probably stay here permanently._

_Later Dobe,_

_Sasuke_

'Sasuke is coming to Konoha?' Naruto thought as he checked the calendar which read _September 14._ 'Crap, I need to see him now!' He quickly packed his remaining things, shoved the letter in the bag and left his apartment.

* * *

**At Sakura's apartment…**

"Mom, I'll be staying at Tenten's for a week." Sakura called as she went up to her room.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone to pack your stuff." Her mom replied.

'This is going to be the longest sleepover besides staying overnight on a mission.' Sakura thought as she entered her room. 'I'll just pack my essentials and probably a few games and magazines.'

She went towards her closet and picked out a few clothes and dropped them into a bag. Her eyes strayed towards her medical kit and dropped that into her bag. Before she could put her kunai pack in her bag, her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura, it's me Ino." Ino replied, "Still packing?"

"Yeah," Sakura reluctantly said, "Are you bringing anything special?"

"Special? Hell yeah!" Ino proudly stated, "Not only I'm bringing some books, I'll also be bringing some of the girl stuff."

'This isn't going to be good' Sakura thought before she replied. "You're not trying to do any makeovers on anyone are you?"

"Of course I have to do it!" Ino answered, "your team and Gai-sensei's team are so depressed that I decided to make you guys happy by doing makeovers for you."

'Just as I thought.' Sakura said. "You really should know that out of those six, there are only 2 girls…"

"Of course! That's why I planned the sleepover at Tenten's so that we could have bonding time!" Ino exclaimed, "But let's not forget the traditional Truth and Dare…"

"You are NOT doing it!" Sakura fumed, "Besides, we have training and an A ranked mission coming soon so stop going off topic."

"Come on, you need fun at least once in your life!" Ino said shocked at Sakura's reaction.

"I kinda need to pack now and I hope you'll bring your battle gear with you." Sakura said as she clicked the phone shut. 'Seriously Ino, it's only a team bonding, not team loving.'

Her cell phone rang again.

"What do you want Ino? And no I'm not going to help you with the game!" Sakura yelled, still angry at Ino.

"Calm down Sakura, its Naruto and what game?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh, heh heh my bad." Sakura chuckled, "Why are you calling me anyways?"

"Right, I got a letter saying Sasuke is back," Naruto replied flatly, "apparently I'm going to the gate, wanna come?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Was he lying or was he telling the truth?

"You're lying right?" Sakura let out a fake laugh. "Did you already forget that Sasuke's with Orochimaru?"

"Apparently no," Naruto replied, "he sent a letter to me. Shouldn't you be the most excited?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm excited!" Sakura scoffed. 'Am I excited?'

"Well if you're not coming, I'm going to greet him now," Naruto said.

"Fine I'll come!" Sakura quickly answered as she turned off her phone. 'Is Sasuke truly coming back? Why am I not excited?'

Sakura quickly filled her bag and left her apartment to meet Sasuke.

* * *

**At Shikamaru's place…**

"Dad, I'm leaving, bye." Shikamaru said as he left his house. "This is so troublesome."

"Hey Shikamaru!" Shikamaru glanced up and saw Choji and Ino. "Wanna walk with us?"

"Sure I guess." Shikamaru answered, "by the way Ino, why at a girl's house?"

"What?" Ino replied as she adjusted her bag, "cuz it's way easier for us to handle?"

"Yeah but why not at a guy's house like Naruto's or Choji's?" Shikamaru asked, "It's not like we need to have an extreme bonding for one week…"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Ino pretended to shoo a fly from her face, "I'll go ahead to Tenten's to prepare the stuff, later!" She quickly ran ahead leaving Shikamaru and Choji on the sidewalk looking confused.

* * *

**At the Hyuga Compound…**

"Why am I dragged into this?" Neji asked out loud after he tightened his duffle bag, "Right, that's to Gai and those two words."

_RING!_

"Who's this?" Neji asked annoyed that someone is calling before he's leaving.

"NEJI! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THIS YOUTH-" a loud familiar shout could be heard before he slammed his cellphone shut.

"Stupid Lee," he muttered as he left his room, closing his door in anger.

* * *

**In Hinata's Room…**

"I hope Ino's plan will work," Hinata whispered softly while folding her sweater, "Naruto-kun suddenly got angry for no reason at his own teammates."

She walked up to her drawers to get her socks when she noticed the picture frame. The frame shows a picture of her with her fellow kunoichi friends at a garden.

'Wonder if I should bring that picture," Hinata though when a knock startled her/

"Hinata-sama," Neji called, "Are you ready? I'm leaving now."

"Hai!" Hinata stammered as she grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

**On a random road near the Academy…**

'Why is Shino always so damn quiet?' Kiba sulked as he walked with Shino on his left and Lee on his right. 'Let's see if my plan to make Shino talk will work.'

"Hey Shino," Kiba asked loudly enough for both Shino and Lee to hear, "Why are we going to Tenten's in the first place?"

"…" Shino replied.

"Okay," Kiba answered uncertain about his reply, "so what does this have to do with us?"

"…" Shino said.

"Why are you always so damn quiet every time I try to talk to you?" Kiba practically screamed which triggered Lee's loud mouth.

"Where's that youth of yours?" Lee yelled while fake tears were pouring from his eyes.

"Both of you are annoying," Shino muttered as he tried walked faster only to find Sai walking towards them.

"Hello um…" Sai began 'Remember personal traits.' "um… bug boy…" Lee and Kiba turned towards Sai, dropping their jaws to the ground.

"Say that one more time…" Shino tone changed as he got his beetles ready. Kiba and Lee quickly moved in between both og them.

"Sai didn't mean it, right?" Kiba quickly said as he nudged Sai hard in the side.

"Sorry about that," Sai fake smiled, "I just don't know your name, so I thought I should give you a nickname."

"Sai…" Kiba warned, "don't tell me you actually believe in those dummy guide books."

"Let's go now! We don't want to waste our youth in this argument!" Lee randomly yelled as he quickly dragged Shino along the side walk.

* * *

**At the main entrance of Konohagakure…**

'Why am I waiting for Sasuke?' Naruto thought coldly, 'I look like a total idiot waiting for a ghost instead.' He paced up and down the entrance until he saw Sakura running towards him.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto began before he got punched in the stomach by Sakura. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"If you want me to go out on a date with you, you don't have to elaborate some story!" Sakura yelled which caused Naruto to look as her dumbfounded.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked before he was pounded back into the ground by Sakura's punches.

"Why are you killing my best friend?" an all too familiar voice began as both Naruto and Sakura slowly turned around to face the speaker.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten who I am already." The speaker said as Naruto and Sakura started to freeze on the spot, trying to say one word.

"S-s-sa-a-a-s-s-su-k-k-ke-e-e."

* * *

**A/N:**Ah yes, another chapter has arrived for this fan fic.

I apologize for the late arrival because I lost this document in my old computer and I had to take the time to rewrite and add more stuff to this chapter. Secondly, school is getting worse for me because I was crazy enough to sign up for French and Math honors in the same year. Also the CW essays are coming up in our district and I might not be able to have time to work on the fanfic for a while, so be prepared for some waiting time.

The next chapter probably should be out near the middle or the end of October because I'll be away on a kayaking trip for the first two weeks of October. But I'll be equipped with the traditional pen and journal during the trip so I'll be doing some scribbling there. :P


	4. A visitor arrives

**A/N:** Hiya everyone! I've decided to change some stuff in this chapter (long story short, I changed the plot) So sorry for the short notice but since I have some time to spare, I'm going to use that time to make some changes in the content that I find really boring. If you think there was something else written here... then you are correct because this chapter had undergone a few changes. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Previously…

**At the main entrance of Konohagakure…**

'_Why am I waiting for Sasuke?' Naruto thought coldly, 'I look like a total idiot waiting for a ghost instead.' He paced up and down the entrance until he saw Sakura running towards him._

"_Sakura-chan…" Naruto began before he got punched in the stomach by Sakura. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"_

"_If you want me to go out on a date with you, you don't have to elaborate some story!" Sakura yelled which caused Naruto to look as her dumbfounded._

"_What the hell?" Naruto asked before he was pounded back into the ground by Sakura's punches._

"_Why are you killing my best friend?" an all too familiar voice began as both Naruto and Sakura slowly turned around to face the speaker._

"_Don't tell me you have forgotten who I am already." The speaker said as Naruto and Sakura started to freeze on the spot, trying to say one word._

"_S-s-sa-a-a-s-s-su-k-k-ke-e-e."_

"Are you guys going to say any welcome?" Sasuke inquired as he walked towards them. Naruto shook his head, rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly. Sasuke was right in front of his face as he jumped back.

"What the," Naruto yelled at Sasuke, "you are real after all… oh man, oh man, oh man this is so bad…" Sakura kept closing and opening her eyes as she stared at her two former teammates.

"And hows my former fangirl?" Sasuke smirked as Sakura started to back away, "you seem really different from back then." She grabbed Naruto and shoved him beside her.

"I don't care if I was a fangirl or not," Sakura firmly replied as she snapped her gloves and tightened her right hand into a fist, "it'll be best if you come with us quietly and not stir the whole village about your arrival." She slammed her fist into the ground and left a trail of cracks. Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke as the three of them quietly left the main entrance.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later at the main entrance of Konohagakure…**

A girl of about 164 cm walked through a different forest path. Her long dark hair flared with blue streaks at the tip was tied up in a high ponytail. A messenger bag was on her right shoulder as she walked up to the main gates of Konohagakure. Kotetsu and Izumo looked up from their newspapers and stared at the stranger in front of them.

"What brings you into Konoha?" Kotetsu asked suspiciously as he grabbed a kunai from his pouch, "Surely strangers to this village aren't welcome here."

"Well, what happens if I give you this?" The girl asked as she fished out a card from her pouch and tossed it towards them. The two shinobi stared first at the card, then at the girl and back to the card. After 5 minutes of staring at both the card and at the girl, they gave back the card and went back to reading the newspaper.

"So what was your name again?" Kotetsu asked as he wrote down some notes on a scroll. The girl started to walk towards the village paused.

"Shunami Himawari." The girl replied as she continued walking towards the village, carrying a worn out leaf head protector in her left hand.

* * *

**Outside Tenten's house…**

Tenten stared at the path ahead of her while raking the front of her home. Leaves were caught in the light breeze as they detached themselves from the trees and fell onto the ground.

"What are you staring at, Tenten?" Ino asked as she helped Tenten to rake the leaves into a pile. "They won't be coming in 30 minutes. Besides, it's only going to be a 30 minute meeting before we have to go to training grounds for our training."

"It's not that…" Tenten trailed off as she took out a pair of sleek, black goggles from her back pocket. Ino looked up from her rake and stared at the item in her friend's hand.

"Whose is that?" Ino inquired as she continued with her raking. "The only person I know who wore goggles was Naruto but those don't look like his lame ones." Out of nowhere, a thin katana precisely sliced through the air and stabbed itself beside Ino as she jumped back.

"I believe those are mine, sister." A voice answered as Tenten and Ino turned their gaze towards the speaker. A girl of 164 cm leaned against a tree as she waved at Tenten. Her long dark hair blew in the cool breeze, the blue flares brightly contrasting the dark. Tenten's eyes widened as she stared at the girl.

"H-hhh-hiii-mmm-maa-aa-ww-wwaaa-aa-rrrrriiiii," Tenten stuttered as Himawari walked towards her with a smile. "Himawari, where were you?" Himawari ran towards Tenten as they embraced each other, with Ino staring in surprising shock.

"Oh I had business to attend to," Himawari winked as she grabbed the goggles and started to lower her voice, "you know… assassination and spying, that's all." Tenten let out a sigh as the two went back inside to continue their conversation.

"Sister? Tenten had relatives?" Ino stared dumbfound as she continued raking the leaves.

* * *

**Kojiro-sensei: **Hello peoples! It's Kojiro-sensei from Bamboo Blade

**Yuji:** And Nakata Yuji from Bamboo Blade

**Kojiro-sensei:** We are here because Evie told us to because she's in bed, reading manga... *Yuji whacks his shinai on Kojiro* OOWWW!!!! WHAT'S THAT FOR?

**Yuji:** You're not supposed to say that! Anyways, for some of you don't know, "Demonstration Fair" has been undergoing some changes due to Evie's lack of updates. If you are reading this now, it seems that you are reading the edited version of Chapter 4.

**Kojiro-sensei:** Yep, but don't worry. The old contents in the other chapters that Evie wrote will be compiled and placed at the end of the fanfic for those who hadn't followed "DF" from the veeeerrrrrrry beginning, way before she wrote about us.

**Yuji:**You don't have to exaggerate, Kojiro-sensei.

**Kojiro-sensei:** I was trying to do my job by reading the script she gave us!

**Yuji:**yeah but you don't have to act like you are the boss or something

**Kojiro-sensei:** Nani?

**Yuji: **Anyways, to conclude this session, this fanfic will be undergoing some changes so be sure to keep a close eye on the new chapters and changes!

**Kojiro-sensei:** And don't forget to vist Evie's newest fanfic "Kendo Spirit" based on the manga "Bamboo Blade" where we star as one of the main characters.

**Yuji:**sensei...

**Kojiro-sensei:** sorry... well tune in next time!

**Yuji & Kojiro-senei: **BYE BYE!!!

_Coming up next…_

"Huh? Who are you blondie…" Himawari walked around Naruto and stared at him for a while, "you look like an idiot on the outside but a pretty normal functioning ninja on the inside." Naruto stared at her as veins started to form on his forehead.

"What makes you think I'm an idiot?" Naruto agitatedly yelled as everyone burst into laughter, "That's not HELPFUL you guys!"

"Sources told me that you were an idiot ever since you graduated from the academy." Himawari smiled with three needles in her left hand. "Besides, that hideous outfit of yours already proven you are an idiot." More laughter could be heard as Naruto pondered into the kitchen in fury.


	5. The new plan

**A/N:** Nothing to say… just read my note at the end of the chapter…. Enjoy! Oh I do have something to say! G'day Mate! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Tidus221 for adding the story a long time ago and to the 111 hits for this story. Voila!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Mushimoto-senpai (I mean Kishimoto-senpai)

* * *

The group of shinobi filled the living room in an unusual way. Near a corner, Sai and Kiba sat on the floor with a note pad in front of them as they played a hideous game of Pictionary. Chouji, along with Sasuke, sat in the middle of the couch with a bag of chips on his lap while watching TV. Sakura, Hinata and Ino were sharing a couch as they started a conversation while both Shikamaru and Neji leaned against the wall staring at the empty space in front of them. In the middle of the room, Naruto, Shino and Lee were seated at the coffee table with four decks of cards as they constructed a house. Tenten was reading a weapon catalogue and glanced up as she saw Himawari walk towards the group at the coffee table. The guys were so keen in building their house that they didn't notice her towering over them. Naruto looked behind him and yelped as the almost constructed house fell apart.

"Huh? Who are you blondie…" Himawari walked around Naruto and stared at him for a while, "you look like an idiot on the outside but a pretty normal functioning ninja on the inside." Naruto stared at her as veins started to form on his forehead.

"What makes you think I'm an idiot?" Naruto agitatedly yelled as everyone burst into laughter, "That's not HELPFUL you guys!"

"Sources told me that you were an idiot ever since you graduated from the academy." Himawari smiled with three needles in her left hand. "Besides, that hideous outfit of yours already proven you are an idiot." More laughter could be heard as Naruto pondered into the kitchen in fury.

"Are you sure she's related to you?" Kiba whispered to Tenten as Himawari now started to speculate Sai, "cuz I swear to god she seems the total opposite of you, well only the attitude." Tenten turned from Kiba to Himawari as she watched her sister's behaviour. She also stole a glance at the other people and noticed them gaping with shock.

"You know how she's an assassin and a spy, right?" Tenten asked as Kiba nodded while drinking his juice, "she kinda doesn't have a lot of angry thoughts since she has to act a bit…" She trailed off as she heard her sister's next victim, Ino, who was screaming her head off. She glanced at Shikamaru and Chouji who were shaking their heads at the racket. She moved her glance towards her sister as she stood up from her couch, "Himawari, wanna get a drink?"

"Oh, sure!" HImawari beamed as she pushed her finger at Ino's forehead, "later gators!" She took one swift turn on her heels and went into the kitchen. Tenten turned around and shrugged to the rest of the shinobi before she went into the kitchen.

**

* * *

In the Kitchen…**

Himawari entered into the kitchen and noticed Naruto pouting in the corner. Before she could do anything, Tenten quickly grabbed Naruto and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled as Tenten pulled out a kunai wrapped with an explosive while giving a glare. He gulped as he quickly ran back into the living room while Himawari laughed. Tenten watched her sister get up on the counter as she turned on the water.

"So," Tenten began as she filled the kettle with water, "What's with your behaviour? And quite the acting, will ya?" Himawari looked up from the kitchen tiles as she quickly looked around for danger. She got off the counter and quickly went towards her sister stealthily.

"I didn't come back for a family reunion," Himawari's voice changed as she whispered into Tenten's ears, "All I need right now are two lives." Tenten shuddered as she placed the kettle onto the stove and turned the gas on. She warily crossed her arms as Himawari whipped out her bingo book from her pouch.

"And whose lives would that be?" Tenten asked annoyed that her sister was disrupting her so-called "team work training". Himawari stopped flipping the book and tossed it towards the brunette. Tenten read through the details and dropped the book onto the tiles. She grabbed a shuriken from her pouch and threw it at Himawari only to hit the wall on purpose.

"You are not killing anyone in my house." Tenten replied furiously as she grabbed the kettle and a bunch of cups towards the living room. Himawari gave a low sigh and picked up the bingo book.

"Oh not today sis," Himawari said, "I assure you it won't happen in here."

**

* * *

In the Living Room…**

"Man," Shikamaru began as the latter started playing card games on the floor after they dismantled the card house, "I never knew that Tenten had relatives." He took two cards from his pile and slapped it in the middle of the circle. "Two jacks."

"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" Naruto grabbed the cards which revealed a five and a seven, "you suck at cards, you know? For a person who is super smart you should learn how to play proper games instead of shogi. Three queens." Shikamaru glared at Naruto as he took his cards back while Chouji and Ino snickered.

"Liar!" Lee yelled only to find a heart queen, a spade queen and a diamond queen. "No fair, why does it always have to be me?" Neji sighed as he watched Lee grab the remaining cards from the center.

"Lee, the main purpose is to catch someone who is substituting the card with another," Neji began as he picked up a novel from his bag and flipped through the pages, "and it isn't necessary to shout 'Liar' every single time."

"Easy for you to say," Ino grumbled as she doodled on the worn-out note pad, "you have Byakugan which means you win EVERY SINGLE ROUND!!!" Everyone winced as she broke the pen she was using. Hinata embarrassingly lowered her head into her jacket and slowly moved away from the group.

"Look who's in the bad mood now," Shikamaru smirked as he took two cards from his pile and slapped it in the middle, "one Ace and one two." Everyone stared at Shikamaru and sighed.

"Man you seriously suck at card games Shikamaru," Kiba warily said as he flipped the two cards which showed 2 Kings and tossed a huge pile of cards to Shikamaru, "for once, Naruto is the genius in this game." Everyone turned their gaze from Shikamaru to Sai while Sai stared back blankly.

"What?" he said as everyone continued staring at him. Sakura stood up from the couch, walked over towards Sai and grabbed the cards from him.

"You are supposed to put a card in the middle," Sakura clenched her teeth as she threw three cards, "two threes and one four."

"Liar," Shino finally spoke and used his beetles to lift the cards into the air, "you are right about the threes but you used a jack to substitute the four." The beetles took the pile of cards and pushed it towards Sai.

"I would never want to play a card game with Shino again," Sakura shivered as she went back towards the couch. Everyone dropped their cards at the same time and went back to their original task. Tenten walked into the room with a kettle and a stack of cups.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Tenten curiously asked as she set the kettle loudly on the table while Naruto gave a loud yelp, "I thought you guys should start training soon and I thought I heard some talking…"

_DING DONG!! _ Everyone jumped at the sound of the door bell as Naruto quickly ran up to the peephole and took a look. The rest of the shinobi stared at Naruto waiting for a reply.

"It's them! It's them!" Naruto jumped happily as he quickly opened the door, revealing the Sand Siblings: Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Everyone uncertainly stared at Naruto as he dragged the siblings into the living room. "I knew they would come, and you even brought your bag!" Ino noticed Tenten fuming as she went over and rubbed her back.

"Who told them that we were here?" Tenten muttered, "My house is supposed to be the meeting area, not the local hotel…" Hinata came and sat beside Ino as the three of them watched Sakura beating up Naruto for inviting too many people. Shikamaru, who plugged his ears the whole time, got up and starting tapping the wall behind him. Everyone looked at Shikamaru while he cleared his throat.

"I think it's settled that everyone who would be training has arrived." Shikamaru began. "I know that we have unexpected people coming in but I hope that doesn't interfere with the training." Shikamaru pulled out a scroll and passed it around.

"This is our schedule that I have planned out." Shikamaru said, "since we only have a couple of weeks to train, I've divided it so that everyone has a chance to train with everyone. Now that we have the Sand siblings here, you'll all get at least 1 day to train with that person."

"What about you?" Kiba asked, "Aren't you training with us?" Shikamaru took the scroll back.

"Erm… I've got work to do…" Shikamaru replied, not until Ino grabbed his ear.

"I'm sorry? Did I hear someone chickening out?" Ino loudly called out. Naruto and Kiba started snickering.

"Why is it always me?" Shikamaru moaned.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Welcome back to another chapter of Demonstration Fair. From now on, I'm going to have Kirino and Saya take care of the author's note because I'm too tired to say anything. Kirino! Saya! You may begin.

**Kirino:** Okie dokie! I'm Chiba Kirino from Bamboo Blade.

**Saya:** And I'm Kuwahara Saya, also from Bamboo Blade.

**Kirino:** we are here to take over Evie's job since she needs a break after she wrote this chapter.

**Saya:** Yep, in fact, she left us a bunch of stuff to read to you guys. *looks at the script* WAAH!!! IT"S TOO LONG!!! *Saya faints*

**Kirino:** Okay then. Anyways, Evie said that she's sorry for not updating any of her fanfics due to her school assignments, examinations and a bad flu. She also mentioned that's she's going to start updating all of them in the next 2 weeks of spring break, so be prepared for a huge surprise and update. Saya? You're awake now?

**Saya:** Hai! There's also going to be some changes in both of her Naruto fanfics, "Misson: Rainforest Village Feud" and "Demonstration Fair" so please keep an eye on what was changed in the story. Don't worry, the fanfics will not only be less confusing, but filled with more action and humor.

**Kirino:** Actually, I just got another note from Evie just now. She said that she just reread this fanfic and found some major mistakes such as the messed up plot, the characters being to OOC etc. She also said that she would keep on ranting on how this fanfic is really cheesy and stupid but she really needs to sit down and rewrite the fanfic carefully. She also mentioned that everyone should expect further editing and maintainance in the fanfic. She also hopes that no one will get mad at her for slighting editing the plot.

**Saya:** Uh huh. Evie-senpai has created a poll for two of her fanfics: "Demonstration Fair" and "Kendo Spirit". For now, the "Kendo Spirit" poll is up to further promote the Square Enix series "Bamboo Blade" but no worries, as soon as that poll has enough votes, the "Demonstration Fair" poll will be posted.** (This has been changed back to the "Demonstration Fair" poll)  
**

**Kirino:** So yeah, be sure to vote and keep a watch out for upcoming chapters in her other fanfics! And don't forget to review if you want!

**Saya:** and don't forget to read the Bamboo Blade manga and watch the anime!

**Saya & Kirino:** Bye Bye!

**Evie: **hope those two didn't cause you any trouble. Please read and review! Bye Bye!


	6. Training Begins! Another visitor arrives

**A/N: **Hello Earthlings! (just kidding) I'm SO sorry for not updating like I used to in the summer and winter holidays. Actually, my brain was on holiday. The only thing new about me is that I started a new fanfic called "Kendo Spirit" (I think it was January I started it) and I haven't updated anything!!! And the flu got me, so I was in bed doing nothing except sleeping, drinking water and reading some manga that I need to catch up. Now that spring break is coming, I'm going to do some updating on all of my fanfics. (hopefully) After reading this chapter, please read the bottom Author Note. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-senpai (is it Kishimoto or Minamoto? I don't remember…)

* * *

Another sunny day, the peaceful breeze blew softly, rustling the leaves on the tree. A silent patter from the stranger's sandals trekked on the gravelled path. The stranger was dressed in simple apparel with a turquoise belt securing the top. On the stranger's back were his travel sack and a long slender katana. The stranger stopped behind the trees and started at a gate, specifically the Konohagakure main gate.

The stranger laid the sack down and began to open the bag. The stranger took out a cloak and put it on; covering most of the stranger's body. The stranger continued rummaging through the bag and found a headband, the leaf headband. The stranger gave a low sigh and puts the headband on across his forehead. The stranger took out a mask and slipped it underneath the cloak. The stranger stood up and walked towards the entrance gate.

* * *

_At the entrance…_

"Why do we have to take charge of gate duty again?" Izumo yawned, scribbling the hiragana alphabet on the daily log. Kotetsu yawned in reply.

"There's so much going on." Kotetsu rested his head on the table. "First the Demonstration Fair and now this girl, who was missing from the village for 7 years." Both chunin were so bored that they didn't notice the stranger walking towards them.

"Are you the gate keeper?" The stranger asked. Both chunin jumped and looked at the speaker. Izumo pulled out a kunai while Kotetsu closed his hand around the giant kunai on his back.

"Who are you?" Kotetsu asked cautiously, "No outsiders are allowed unless requested by the Hokage." The stranger shook his head and pulled out a piece of paper. Izumo took the paper and read it out loud.

"The Konoha Kabuki Theatre is looking for travelling actors for their Kabuki troup. Must have experience in both Kabuki and Noh. Salary included." Izumo finished reading and look up. The stranger took his mask and put it on. The wind blew, lifting the stranger's hair, revealing an almost worn-out leaf headband. Kotetsu looked up in shock. The stranger bowed and walked away. Kotetsu stood up.

"Where were you?" Kotetsu called, "everyone thought you were dead! Why didn't you come back after you finished your mission, Taiki?" The stranger stopped and slowly turned around.

"I have an assignment to complete." The stranger spoke softly, but loud enough for both chunin to hear. The stranger bowed, turned around and continued walking. Kotetsu fell back into his seat, still in shock. Izumo, shaking his head, handed him a water bottle.

"Do you even know him?" Izumo asked. Kotetsu took a sip and looked up.

"He was the chunin who complete 30 A ranks and 10 S rank missions. A genius fit to be jonin." Kotetsu slowly replied. "We used to hang out until he never came back from the S rank mission he completed. Everyone though he died during the mission. That was 10 years ago." Izumo shrugged slightly and leaned back on his chair.

"Oh well," Izumo sighed, "I just hope there isn't going to be a chain of events following up." Kotetsu nodded and leaned back on his chair. Both chunin stared at the clear sky, waiting for more ninja before their shift ended.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the training grounds_

The group of shinobi were standing underneath the trees waiting for a certain someone. After ten minutes of annoyed murmuring, the person finally came, carrying a box of ninja gear and scrolls. Naruto jumped at him

"What took you so long?" Naruto hissed, "you were 50 minutes LATE! Do you even know what the time is? You are even worse than Kakashi-sensei." Sakura punched Naruto hard on the head.

"It took you 25 minutes to wake up this morning!" Sakura yelled in his ear. Naruto ran behind Kankuro.

"I kinda feel bad for him," Ino whispered into Temari's ear, "He's been losing a heck a lot of brain cells. No wonder he acts like a baka." Temari nodded in agreement.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered and dropped the box with a loud bang. "okay everyone be quiet everyone."

"Wow Shikamaru," Naruto began before Sakura punched him.

_Is Sakura showing her affectionate love through punches? _Sai thought, _that's pretty nice of her. _

"As I was saying for our first warm-up training, we will start off with a game I learned from someone." Shikamaru said as he rummaged through the box and grabbed two bundles of rope. "You will be split into 2 groups of 8 and you'll be playing Rattlesnake."

"Rattlesnake?" Kiba scoffed, "with a girl skipping rope?" All the kunoichi sent a death glare at him. "Okay I'm really really sorry!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay, let me explain the rules," Shikamaru announced. "In this game, one person will be standing in the middle of a circle. The person in the middle infuses their chakra in the rope and tosses it around in a circular motion. Your main objective is to not get hit by the rope. This game is based on your reflexes and endurance."

"That's it?" Lee asked in disbelief, "you get hit by the rope? That's too easy!!!" Neji and Gaara rolled their eyes.

"Here's the catch," Shikamaru said. As he pressed a button on the rope, small darts and paint bombs began flying out. "You must also avoid both the rope and these flying objects. Each rope is equipped with 40000 darts and paint bombs in the rope itself. Chakra sparks are also emitted from these which takes this game to another level."

"Where did you get these? The mechanics are pretty impressive." Tenten commented while examining the rope, "mind if I'm the first person in the middle?" Shikamaru shrugged. _This better not turn into hell…_

"Just give it a go," he replied and tossed the other rope to Kankuro. "You're in the middle. Everyone, split into two groups and start the game. Make sure you allow 3 minutes before you press the buttons. The person covered with the most scratches and paint will treat us tonight." Everyone groaned, then nodded and split into two groups.

"Heh heh, now I can beat the crap outta ya!" Kankuro announced, "I might try and go easy on you guys but I'm no softie." He unwrapped the rope as Gaara, Sakura, Choji, Hinata, Sai, Shino and Lee circled around him. "Here I come!" Kankuro fused his chakra into the rope and tossed it like a lasso. The rope swung underneath the ninjas' feet as they jumped to avoid getting hit.

"This is so much fun!!!" Lee yelled as he jumped in different patterns. "I think I can do this all day!!!!" Sakura sighed as she jumped over the rope. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the rope changing directions.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Sai called as the rope grazed on her leg, leaving a large tear in her boots.

"Sorry," Sakura let out a laugh and jumped at the rope's unpredictable direction, "I was zoning out." _This is a really scary game…_

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed and did a jete over the rope, "You must use that youth of yours in dangerous situations like this."

"This isn't a dangerous situation," Shino monotonously replied and merely walked around the rope. "unless you call him dangerous."

"HEY!" Kankuro yelled and swung the rope faster.

"KANKURO!" Sakura exclaimed and leaped, "be considerate to the other people! Hinata's losing her breath! So is Choji!" Indeed both ninja were breathing very heavily.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Hinata said as she jumped over the rope, "I'm fine, I really need to train harder." Sakura let out a sigh. _Why is everyone training too hard?_

"Watch out Sakura-san," Gaara said as Sakura jumped, "Stop thinking and pay attention to the rope."

_What's with the san? This is such a bad day…_Sakura thought as the darts and paint bombs targeted everyone.

* * *

"JUMP HIGHER!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto leaped over the fast-moving rope. _She's already mastered it._

"Kay I know you're an expert in weapons but can you please SLOW IT DOWN?" Ino yelled and jumped over the zooming rope. "Seriously, I'm almost running low in chakra." Both Kiba and Shikamaru nodded as they leaped over the rope. Tenten just smirked.

"Well get used to it," Tenten replied and swung the rope faster almost hitting Naruto's foot, "When can I add the darts and paint bombs?" Both Shikamaru and Neji gulped and shook their heads.

"We only did this for one minute…" Neji trailed off and jumped over the fast-moving rope. "Can't you slow it down?" Tenten's smirk widened.

"Am I hearing a something wrong? A genius requesting me to slow the game down?" Tenten snickered and mover her fingers over the button, "how about I make it more challenging now?" She pressed the button and small darts flew out of the rope in each swing.

"Can't you be more sympathetic towards us?" Ino stammered and dodged the darts while leaping over the rope, "I wanna quit this game!"

"HA HA HA!!! You look like a screwed up frog!" Naruto stopped leaping and laughed.

"BAKA!!! LOOK OUT!!!" both Sasuke and Shikamaru yelled a little too soon. The darts not only went through Naruto's outfit, the rope coiled itself around his foot, causing him to trip and fall face flat. To make it even worse, he's actually being dragged in circles.

"HA HA SUCKER!" Kiba laughed, "look who's a frog now!" Unfortunately for him, Naruto grabbed Kiba's leg and the two of them were swinging in circles. The remaining 4 ninja turned towards Shikamaru with a death glare.

"I didn't expect this to happen," Shikamaru began, "Why don't we continue for one more minute?" The death glares turned ict as everyone continued dodging and leaping the fast moving darts and ropes. _This is worse than hell._

_

* * *

_

_30 minutes later…_

"That was HELL!" Naruto muttered and collapsed on the ground, "I do NOT want to play rattlesnake again!"

"For once, I agree with you," Kiba murmured and lay back on the grass, "I'm so beat that I lost all of my chakra!"

"At least someone admitted their defeat," Naruto sniggered. Kiba gave him a glare but instead he coughed.

"Well whatever," Kiba simply replied, "I bet the others are tired out."

"God that was the worst training ever!" Ino muttered while rubbing her arms, "seriously Tenten, you really need to slow down when we tell you to, not speed up like a machine." Tenten simply grinned.

"Sorry," she replied and widened her grin, "I couldn't help it…" Neji, catching his breath from the training, shot her a glare.

"You couldn't help it?" Neji snapped, "we even asked you to slow down!"

"Well I didn't mean to and I did say sorry," Tenten shrugged, "it's only a training exercise."

"YEAH RIGHT, more or less a murder exercise," Naruto yelled, "I think YOU should try the game for yourself…" Shikamaru let out a sigh of defeat.

"The problem starts here." Shikamaru stated as everyone turned their attention towards him. "The people I learned the game from were actually Tenten and Kankuro." Everyone turned from Shikamaru to Tenten and Kankuro. Both ninja gave a large smirk and high-fived each other.

"No wonder they were speeding up so quickly," everyone murmured.

"It was training after all," Tenten simply stated. "Everyone needs to improve on their endurance and reflexes. From the reaction in my group, almost everyone was complaining that I was going too fast. If the opponent or enemy were toduel in a similar way, most likely all of you would be dead. Unless there are some special circumstances…" Everyone waited for her to finish the sentence.

"So what are the special circumstances?" Sai asked.

"You guys aren't paying attention," Tenten grumbled, "If you specialize in ninjutsu that allows you to fly or you have a kekkei genkai, then there's a possibility you can avoid the rope…most likely 30%." Neji and Sasuke glared at her while Sai fake smiled.

"So yeah," Kankuro began, "my group was fairly terrible at Rattlesnake. When I got faster, everyone slowed down…" Temari, Kiba and Naruto laughed.

"You're no better!" Tenten snapped.

"I'm not sure why you guys slowed dwon but I found that ridiculously funny." Kankuro gave a chuckle. "I'd say the people in my group would also be annihilated."

"So what does that mean?" Hinata asked.

"Means we're adding this to our daily training schedule," Tenten simply replied, "Until you manage to survive the paint bombs and darts, you'll not be fit for any ninja exercises." Kiba let a low whistle.

"That's kinda harsh…" Kiba stated, "but we're pretty much up to the level where we have to improve our skils."

"So pretty much we have a lot of work to do," Shikamaru summarized. "since we're all tired, why don't we call off the day?" Everyone nodded and Naruto leaped up.

"Alright! And Shikamaru's treating us!" Naruto announced. Everyone agreed and left the training grounds.

"Why me again?" Shikamaru grumbled and packed up the ropes.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm… another OC? I just love throwing random stuff in this fanfic. That's an intense training plan... I'm not sure if anyone knows but Rattlesnake is actually a game I learned in gym class. (except no darts, paint bombs or chakra… just a plain skipping rope). I wouldn't have guessed that you can actually take it to the extreme. Please make sure you read chapter 5 for some clarification in this fanfic.

**Saya: **Yosh! I'm back! How did ya like it?

**Miya-miya: ** Ano senpai, why am I here?

**Evie:** Err… why did you come when I didn't need you two?

**Saya: **WHAT? You don't need me?

**Ino: **Exactly! It's my turn! By the way, who are you guys?

**Evie:** Ino? Why are you here?

**Saya: **I'm Kuwahara Sayako from Bamboo Blade…

**Evie: **guys… this isn't the time to introduce each other…

**Miya-miya:** Miya-miya desu from Bamboo Blade.

**Yuuji: **Saya senpai, you were supposed to come in chapter 8… not chapter 6

**Evie: **Yuuji… you're supposed to be in Kendo Spirit… wait… EVERYONE FROM BAMBOO BLADE LEAVE NOW!!!

**Yuuji: **Woah

**Saya: **You heard her! Let's GOOOOOOOO!!!! We don't want to miss the next tournament!

**Miya-miya: **Saya senpai…it's only a practice match….

**Ino: **What? Practice Match? What tournament? Oh hi Hinata…

**Hinata:** Hey, who are those people?

**Evie: **What? Why is everyone here… yuji just go back to the kendo dojo.

**Yuji:** If you say so… is that Tama-chan? I thought she was practicing with Azuma-san…

**Evie: **NO! Just… you know what BAMBOO BLADE BACKUP SQUAD!! Take Yuji back to the dojo before I have new ideas!

_(Kirino and Saya runs in with a Bamboo Blade flag and shinai)_

**Kirino and Saya: **HAI HAI!!! Come on Yuji, we gotta go before Evie cuts you from the story.

**Shikamaru: **Why am I dragged in here? I don't like that… it's so troublesome

**Evie: **If you don't like it that's fine… I can take you out of the story and replace you with someone else if you like to complain so much XD

**Shikamaru: **What!?! I don't need to be replaced! I'm perfectly fine the way I am!

**Ino: **Yeah yeah yeah, I'd rather see him OOC instead…

**Shikamaru:** O_O INO! Don't give her any ideas!!!

**Evie: **That's a GREAT IDEA!!! How about it? I'll make you a hard-worker who cares about people and have people like you for once….

**Shikamaru: **I'm perfectly fine with the way I am! Right, Hinata?

**Hinata:** I guess…

**Evie**: Next time! More new training tactic ideas from the rest of the shinobi gang and mysterious visitors coming into the village!

**Hinata:** Ano, also read Evie's other Naruto fanfiction, Mission: Rainforest Village Feud. Be sure to Read & Review after you finish reading!

**Evie:** Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so keep an eye for the next chapter! Ja ne! P.S. I was only joking about making Shikamaru OOC :D

**Shikamaru: **The poll for DF is up and running! be sure to vote on who should be Himawari's target (in case you don't remember, it's on chapter 3) Ja ne!


End file.
